Date, after Break-up?
by theonewholovestoship
Summary: Percy and Annabeth hate each other after they broke up 2 years ago. 1 day Annabeth got call one day, and her life took a new road. Now she has a big secret and the only person she can tell is Percy. Will she tell him or will she keep it to herself? If she does tell him will he help her, or ignore her? Percabeth. Don't judge to harshly, this is my 1st Fanfic.
1. Monday with a surprise

_Annabeth's pov_

BEEP! BEEP!

Well there goes my dreams. I take my alarm clock and throw it against the wall opposite of my. I hear a satisfying _CRASH!_ And go back to sleep. Seconds later 2 demons known as my brothers ran in and started jumping on my bed.

"Annie wake up! We have to go to school!" Bobby yelled

That was when my head shot up. It was another Monday and I was going to be late. _Again!_

"Get out I'm going to get dressed." I smiled as my brothers left, they know better than to disobey me. I quickly got out of bed and changed out of my clothes since I showered last night. I combed through my honey blonde hair and tied it up into a ponytail. I looked quickly in the mirror and was satisfied. I was known as one of the "popular girls" at Goode High School, so if you didn't understand already I had to dress nice. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and bright yellow loose crop top (it looks really cute together trust me). I headed down stairs and was greeted by Helen, my dad, and the demons.

"Hey guys" I said quickly. While everyone else replied, I grabbed a travel mug and poured coffee in it.

"Hey Annabeth! How did you sleep?" asked Helen (I made Helen a nice person sue me)

"I slept perfectly fine." I answered quickly, but not wanting to sound mean since she is so nice to me.

"What was the crashing sound we heard that we all heard this morning?" my dad questioned me.

"Ohhh…..Well you see I slept so nicely that when my alarm clock earlier I was mad and smashed it." I said sheepishly. Just then I got a text from my best friend Thalia that she and Piper (my other best friend) were outside.

"Thalia is outside. I have to go. Bye!" they chorused their goodbyes while I was grabbing my things and walking outside. I was greeted the sun and a white Porsche Boxster that belonged to Piper. See Piper's dad is the famous actor Tristen McLean so hence the car.

"Hey Annie!" Thalia exclaimed. I growled at her.

"What did I say about that nickname?"

"Hey Annabeth!" Piper said saving Thalia.

"Hey piper! Let's get to school!" I exclaimed. I was popular but that doesn't mean I wasn't smart.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

While I was walking in with Piper and Thalia, I bumped into the worst person to bump into. **PERSEUS IHATEHIMWITHMYSOUL JACKSON!**

"Oomph" was all that came out of my mouth

"If you really wanted to see me then you should have just said." Percy said with a smirk. I noticed that his 2 annoying friends Jason and Leo were behind him.

"I really wonder how you could have that in the mind that you have." I retaliated.

"Ohhh she got you, Jackson." Jason said to Percy.

"I love you little brother" Thalia started "but if you keep coming up with weird things to say I will punch you."

"Ohhh she got you, Grace" I said mocking Jason. Then I turned my attention back to Percy.

"Move out of my way, before my fist gets in the way of your face." I said looking straight into his sea-green eyes. I saw the fear in his eyes and the way he paled which looked really funny with his raven black hair. He obediently moved out of my way so I can go.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

 _RING!_

Finally school is over! I headed to my locker to get my things. I walked out and went to Piper's car and waited since neither her or Thalia came out. I glared at Percy and his friends, who walked right past me, but not before sending me a smirk. Just then I got a call form an unknown number. I was curious so I answered.

"Hello is this Annabeth Chase?" I was shocked that this person knew my name. I quickly got over that shock.

"Yes"

"Good. This is Chiron from Olympus Agency for capturing criminals."

"How can I help you?" I said really quickly

"I need your help to capture a criminal." Was all he said.


	2. What are you doing here?

**Flashback**

 _"_ _How can I help you?" I said really quickly._

 _"_ _I need your help to capture a criminal." Was all he said._

 **Annabeth's POV**

I stood there in shock. After a minute I finally stuttered out "Why would you need my help?"

Chiron chuckled and said," You are on the top of all your classes, you are very athletic and can find the solution out of everything."

I was puzzled on how he figured out these things," How do you know all these things about me?"

"We are a spy agency. Don't you think that we figured this out easily?" I mentally slapped myself.

"We have an agent at your school. He will teach you how to become a proper agent. Meet him under your school's bleachers on Friday at 3. Also for the sake of this mission he will remain anonymous until you meet him. He will tell you who you are after. One more thing. You are not allowed to tell anyone about this mission or conversation. You don't know who to trust." My ADHD barely processed this information. I barely even heard myself say," Ok I'll do it." Once I said those words Chiron said goodbye and ended the call before I could respond. I just stood their recapping the conversation in my head 14 times before I realized that someone was snapping their fingers at me. I shook my head.

Thalia said," oh she's alive. I thought that we would have to hid her body" Piper laughed while I smacked Thalia's arm. We all got in the car and Piper started the radio. The song House of Gold by Twenty-One Pilots came on.

"Omg this is our song!" Piper exclaimed.

(Annabeth- normal **Piper-bold** Thalia-underlined ** _All-italics/bold_** )

She asked me," Son when I grow old,

Will you buy me a house of gold?

And when you father turns to stone,

Will you take care of me?

 ** _She asked me," Son when I grow old,_**

 ** _Will you buy me a house of gold?_**

 ** _And when you father turns to stone,_**

 ** _Will you take care of me?_**

 **I will make you queen of everything you see,**

 **I'll put you on the map,**

 **I'll cure you of disease.**

Let's we up and left this town

And turned our future upside down.

We'll make pretend that you and me

Lived ever after happily.

 ** _She asked me," Son when I grow old,_**

 ** _Will you buy me a house of gold?_**

 ** _And when you father turns to stone,_**

 ** _Will you take care of me?_**

I will make you queen of everything you see,

I'll put you on the map,

I'll cure you of disease.

 **Oh and since we know that dreams are dead**

 **And life turns plans up on their heads**

I will plan to be a bum,

So I just might BECOME SOMEONE.

 ** _She asked me," Son when I grow old,_**

 ** _Will you buy me a house of gold?_**

 ** _And when you father turns to stone,_**

 ** _Will you take care of me?_**

I will make you queen of everything you see,

 **I'll put you on the map**

I'll cure you of disease.

We were all laughing after Thalia finished her line.

"Wait. Can you believe it! We actually sounded good together." Thalia and I looked at each other.

"Your right we did." Thalia exclaimed. She wasn't kidding. We did sound good together.

"Maybe we should start a band." I joked. Everyone was quiet for a second and we all bursted out laughing.

"Let's go get ice cream" I suggested.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

(Thursday afterschool)

I can't wait till tomorrow. I finally find out who is going to help me. While I was waiting for Thalia and Piper I was listing the people who could be the possible spies. There was the kid Nico who is always either gone or in the shadows. Then there was Jake. He was always being secretive and does not open up to anyone. I was so into thought that when someone was snapping their fingers at me, I almost didn't notice. When I looked up I saw Percy.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Gees calm down. I saw that you weren't glaring at me when I walked by, so I was making sure you were ok. Are you?" He said sarcastically.

"Haha so funny. Since your so worried I fine I was just thinking too much too pay attention to you passing by." I said as a comeback. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Thalia and Piper so I turned towards them and away from Percy. They obviously saw Percy because both of them were raising their eyebrows. We all got in the car (not Percy) and left.

"Why were you with Kelp Head?" Thalia asked. Let me explain. Thalia, Jason, Percy and Nico were all cousins. They were pretty close. The 4 of them had nicknames for each other. Thalia was Pinecone Face, Jason was Sparky, Percy was Kelp Head and Nico was Death Breath

"Oh him. Well I was thinking and I was so deep in thought that I didn't glare at him while he was walking by so he was making sure I was ok." We all bursted out laughing at how stupid he was. After we just talked about bands and Thalia got excited that Panic! At the Disco (my favorite singer, like I wasn't going to put him) was going to come in June for his Death of a Bachelor tour. After I got home I was greeted by Bobby, Matthew, and Helen.

"Hey guys." I headed upstairs to my room. While I was doing my homework I got a call from the same unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Annabeth. It's Chiron. I was just calling to make sure you are still up for this as you kids say." I laughed after he said that.

"Yes I am still up for this as we kids say." I heard Chiron laughing through the phone.

"Well I hope you're excited. I also hope you're good at fighting. Your trainer is hard to impress and he is the best so try not to get intimidated by him."

"Okay."

"Well that is all so good luck and goodbye." I said goodbye and hung up the phone. I still couldn't believe I was doing this.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

(Friday at lunch)

Finally I find out who the spy of the school is. I was so excited that I was even nice to Percy.

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking in to science when I bumped into Percy._

 _"_ _Hey." I said._

 _"_ _Annabeth did you drink something this morning?" Percy said with mock worry._

 _"_ _Yea I had coffee."_

 _"_ _Why aren't you being mean too me?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. Now can you please move?" Percy just stared at me in shock while he was moving._

 _Flashback ends here_

"What is wrong with you? Percy said you were actually nice to him in science." Thalia asked while she was sitting down

"Oh yea. I don't know why though so don't ask."

"Why are you so happy today?" Piper asked joining our conversation.

"Cause today is Friday. Where is everybody else?"

"I don't know" Thalia said.

Piper rolled her eyes and said," Reyna and Rachel are helping Mrs. Jones clean the art room. Juniper and Calypso have a botany meeting today. Silena is with Beck. Hazel, Bianca, Zoe and Drew are somewhere."

"Ok"

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

It was 2:59 and I was under the bleacher like Chiron said. It was easy to lie to Thalia and Piper. I just said I was going to help the librarian. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I said

"I am your trainer."

 **Evil aren't I. If you didn't figure it out, I am ending every chapter with a cliffy...**

 **smile happily ~I**


	3. this is a joke

**Flashback**

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" I said._

 _"_ _I am your trainer."_

 **Annabeth's POV**

I stared at Percy in disbelief. "You're kidding right." I asked.

"If I was kidding then I wouldn't have known. If I recall Chiron told you not to tell anyone. Did you?"

"No. I'm not stupid, you know." I snapped at him. I don't think I could last if he was going to be my trainer. Chiron said that Percy was one of the best agents! I find that unbelievable. Percy was looking at me up and down. "Can I help you?" he didn't answer he was just staring at me. I finally had enough and snapped my finger in front of his face. He seemed to jolt out of thought.

"Why are you snapping fingers at me?" I just stared at him. "You were he one who was staring at me, not answering my questions or anything, and you're asking why I was snapping my fingers at you?"

"Fine you win. So I got to ask you these questions about you skills…" "Ok then ask then." Percy took out a packet. "Um…. 1. Are you good fighting with a sword? If not then what are you good fighting with?" "No I'm good with a sword. I am better with a dagger." "Ok. 2. If you had the choice to change me as your instructor, would you?" I hesitated about what we went through before saying in my coldest voice," Honestly. I don't even know anything about you and your life so I don't know." I saw the hurt in his eyes and was satisfied because that is how I felt when I found him that night. "Look Annabeth, I'm so s-"

"Don't. Just ask me the questions or I'm leaving" in the same cold voice. He just stood there. "Well…" Percy still didn't say anything. I finally had enough and turned around to leave.

 **Percy's POV**

" Honestly. I don't even know anything about you and your life so I don't know." I can't believe that she said that. After the 5 years we were together, she doesn't know me. "Look Annabeth, I'm so s-"

"Don't. Just ask me the questions or I'm leaving." I didn't think she would still be mad at me for that night. I thought she was just trying to make me feel guilty but I see the hurt that I brought in her eyes. I saw Annabeth say something else but I couldn't hear anything. She looked annoyed and turned around to leave, I assumed. Before she could go, I grabbed her wrist.

"Percy what are you doing? Let go of me!" She demanded. "No. I can't, if I do then you are going to leave and I would be guilty for letting you go." I said with all my heart. "Fine I'll stay. Only to answer the questions."

 **Annabeth's POV**

I started walking around to sit on the bleachers. I noticed the Percy wasn't around me. I turned around saw Percy was standing in the same spot. "Well are you going to come or just stand there?" he hurried over to my side. We walked side by side too close for my liking, but I didn't say anything. We went to the top bench and just watched the people walk by the school. "So what are the other questions?" I asked. "Oh yeah. There is 3 questions left. So 3. Have you ever shot a gun? The kid ones not counting." I took a breath in before saying. "Yeah. Only some people like my parents, Piper and Thalia know this but when I want to kill someone, mostly you for getting on my most patient nerve, I go out to the shooting range not far from here." Percy was staring at me. "Wow. I did not know that." Was all he said. "4. How are you in physical fights?" I laughed. "I can beat you up, so I guess pretty good." He chuckled at that. "Hey! That was one time." "Mmhm I still won." "Whatever. So the last and final 5. Why did you want to be agent when Chiron asked you?" I actually thought about this one. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to do things that were out there and when he asked me I didn't want to pass up the opportunity."

I was surprised that Percy was actually listening to me "Hey look at that. You were actually listening to me!" I said cheerily. He rolled his eyes. "Of course I was. I'm not as bad as I put myself." I just looked at him. "Do even listen to yourself when you speak?" "Nope" he said popping the 'p'. "You are such a Seaweed Brain." Then I realized what I said. "Shit…I…Um…" "It is the ok. I kind of like hearing that again." Percy said sheepishly. Despite me hating him I blushed a little. "Listen I got to get going so thanks for today, I guess" he said awkwardly. I smiled. "Yea ok bye." Percy started to go down. When he reached the bottom step I called out. "You know today changes nothing. I am still going to hate you tomorrow. Maybe a little less than usual, but still." He just gave me a smirk that made me weak to the knees. "I wouldn't have it any other way Wise Girl" and with that he left. I just sat there for a second before realizing that I didn't ride my motorcycle to school. _Crap! What am I going to do now?_ Hopefully Piper isn't busy.

I called her up. "Hello?" a voice that I recognized said. "Hey it's me. I was wondering if you were busy." The line was silent before Piper said, "No I'm not." "Can you possibly pick me up from school? I left my bike at home." "Fine I'll be over in 10 minutes." And the line went dead.

10 MINUTES LATER

A white Porsche Boxster came up in front of me. "Hey Piper." I said as I sat down. "Hey. You know now that I picked you up I'm not dropping you at your house, right?" "Yea. I assumed something like that would happen. So where are we going?" "I don't know. Want to go at myself stay for the night. You know call Thalia, order pizza, eat in pjs while watching movies." "Sounds like a plan. Let me just call Helen to tell her."

 **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

Right now it was 9 p.m. and we were eating pizza while watching Catching Fire in pjs like expected. I was wearing a gray tank top with dark gray shorts with an owl on them. Piper was wearing a pink tank top and green shorts with lipstick mark on them. Thalia was wearing a silver tank top with bright blue shorts that said Death to Barbie. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. I looked at Thalia and Piper who were equally confused. "Were we expecting someone?" Thalia asked. "I don't know. I'll go check" I volunteered. Piper just shrugged and turn back to the movie. I walked to the door and was surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"SURPRISE!"

 **i luv this story. i dont know what to say. like it? dont like it? review**


	4. 4 am What could happen?

**hey, guys! how have you been? I know I haven't updated in a while and I am so sorry. After all, I am just a girl who had way too much school stuff to do. now without further ado, chapter 4**

 **Flashback**

 _"What are you guys doing here?" I asked._

 _"SURPRISE!"_

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Ok then. Come in, I guess." I stated to my friends. I noticed that they were all wearing PJs. Katie was wearing green shorts with a light green tank top, Calypso was wearing an off-white tank top with brown shorts, and Juniper was wearing a red tank top with green shorts. "Are you guys staying over?" I said in confusion.

"No duh. That why they have PJs, Sherlock." Thalia said from behind me. I looked over at her, confused. " I guess we will order more pizza," Piper said from behind her. "ok come on. we have Hunger Games to watch," I said and started walking back to the living room and everyone trailed behind me. We all watched movies till 4 a.m. once the last movie, pride and prejudice and zombies, (it's a good movie if you like zombie movies) was finished, I noticed that Juniper and Katie were asleep. Piper and Calypso looked like they were going to fall any second. " I guess it's jus..." I started to trail off once I noticed Thalia was already asleep. I was happy that there was silence so I finally get time to think about what happened. Just then I got a text.

 _Unknown number: Hey Wise girl :)_

 **Me: Percy?!**

 _Percy: Ding! Ding! Ding! correct._

 **Me: Aren't I always. Anyways, what do you want?**

 _Percy: I'm bored_

 ** _Me: and this concerns me because... and also how did you get my number?_**

 _Percy: Chiron gave me this number. and you don't care that I'm bored_

 **Me: no. I don't.**

 _Percy: that hurts Wise Girl :(_

 **Me: Oh look. It's me. Caring.**

 _Percy: well someone is not sarcastic at all_

 **Me: it's 4 a.m. Which reminds me why did you choose 4 in the morning to text me? I mean I could have been asleep.**

 _Percy: But you aren't"_

 _Percy: Plus, I knew that you would be awake right now. I also know that you were thinking about the meeting that you had with me when you figured out my big secret._

 **Me: wow! that is probably the longest thing you have ever texted. I'm so proud of you!**

 _Percy: really Wise Girl, that is all you got from that._

 **Me: Yes. Problemo?**

 _Percy: Yes. You didn't pay attention to what I said. Now I'm mad._

I laughed silently then started to yawn. I realized how tired was.

 **Me: I'm tired. gonna go to bed. 'night.**

 _Percy: night._

with that, I fell asleep on the couch.

LINEBREAK, LINEBREAK

 _I was in the teen club, Pandemonium (I like Mortal Instruments, sue me. I dare you.), with my friends Silena, Piper, Thalia, and Calypso. Percy came with Beck, Jason, Nico, and Leo. Percy and I were together at that time. The girls and I were dancing on the floor. When the song ended I went to go get a drink, which I wish I didn't. I saw a brunette sitting on Percy, kissing him. The worst part was that he was kissing her back. I walked up to them pulled the brunette back and slapped Percy across the face. I started to walk away, but before I left he grabbed my hand. "Wait, let me explain"_

 _"What is there to explain. you were kissing a brunette while you were dating me. So I guess you don't want to be together anymore. Now I am asking you to let go of me" I said so coldly that hell could probably freeze over. Reluctantly he let go of my arm. I started to walk away with tears in my eyes and said, "If you think you still mean something to me. Make sure you don't think that anymore. We are done. I hate you." After that, I just left him standing there getting surrounded by people._

My head shot up. I let out a sigh of relief and looked around at my surroundings. I was in Piper's living room, the first one awake, even though I was the last one asleep. I fell back on the couch but when sleep didn't come back to me, I decided to go make coffee. I made enough coffee for everyone and started to make pancakes. The first people awake were Katie and Juniper. "Goodm-oooorning," Katie said with a yawn. "Is that coffee?" I nodded and got out 2 cups for them. Next came Calypso while dragging Thalia "But sleep is so -" Thalia stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air. She turned to me."Did you make coffee?" I nodded while pouring batter into a pan. "ahh, Annie you are the best." Calypso just looked at her. She shook her head and grabbed some coffee also. Piper walked 2 minutes later and without saying anything and got some coffee.

"Well good morning to you too," I said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" she responded after a sip of coffee.

"What's up with you? you are never like this" Katie said.

"I'm mad because Annabeth was texting a guy last night and she is not telling us about that." My head snapped towards her.

"How did you find out," I asked her not caring if the rest of my friends were listening.

" I was still awake when you were texting Mystery-man," She said as she took another sip.

"Oh! Annie who is this Mystery-man?" Thalia said

"Nobody! And how would you know if it's a guy? it could be a girl" I replied.

"Because no girl would be awake at 4 in the morning," Piper stated. _She did have a point, I thought_

"I swear it's no one," I stated firmly

"Plu-eaze! we all know you are lying. just tell us who he is!" Thalia said while stuffing her face in her pancakes. I glared at her but realized that I couldn't come up with any more excuses.

"Fine. Mystery-man is..."

 **HAHAHA! Another cliffy. so love it, hate it? review! Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, PM me. I would love to take suggestions to make the story with a piece of everyone, and not just me.**

 **Now the usual,**

 **smile always, I**


	5. The way

**hey guys. i know i already broke my promise. its just that i have spring break this week and my teachers decided to pile 5000 pounds of work on me before so i never got time to write this chapter. Also ii had a writers block. my mind went completely blank when i had to write this chapter. and because it took me a while, this chapter is going to contain Percabeth. Now without further ado, Chapter 5**

 **Flash back to chapter 4**

 _"_ Plu _-_ eaze _! we all know you are lying. just tell us who he is!" Thalia said while stuffing her face in her pancakes. I glared at her but realized that I couldn't come up with any more excuses._

 _"Fine. Mystery-man is..."_

 **End of flashback**

 _Come on Annabeth, you need to come up with something quick. You can't say, Percy. Think of some choices. Grover, no. Leo, no. Malcolm, maybe. Magnus, yes._ I thought

"Mystery man is my cousin Magnus. He lives in Boston. You guys never met him. Actually, I haven't seen him since I was 7. I just got in contact with him a week ago." I said. My friends stared at me and I just shrugged.

"Really, it took you that long just to say, you were talking to your cousin," Calypso said from behind me.

"Yes?" I said more as a question, though. "This conversation is going nowhere. Let's do something today."

"I would, but my parents want me home so I have to go. Bye guys" Katie said as she got her stuff. We all chorused a bye.

"I'm going with her since she is my ride." Calypso said.

"Same." Juniper said as they left.

"My dad is forcefully taking us to one of his business parties." Thalia said and left.

"I would also love to hang out, but my mom is coming from L.A. today so I want to spend time with her since she is going to Greece next week." Piper said.

"Oh, okay. I'll probably go to the mall today or something. i don't know." I finished my coffee and pancakes and started to leave. It had just hit me that I needed a ride back home. _Now what am I gonna do. Piper is getting ready for her mom._ My thoughts were interrupted by my phone.

 _Percy: Hey Wise Girl_

 **Me: Hey, what do you want**

 _Percy: what ya doing today?_

 **Me: IDK probably go to the mall or something, y?**

 _Percy: no reason. just Chiron wants to meet you, so I thought of bringing you to Camp half-blood._

 **Me: where?**

 _Percy: camp half-blood is headquarters. we call it that for safety. Plus the place is set up like a camp. tell you more if you are interested in coming._

 **Me: sure. I just need to get home first.**

 _Percy: y? where r u?_

 **Me: I slept over at pipers house. now i need to get home but i didn't bring my car.**

 _Percy: want me to pick you up?_

 **Me: sure.**

 _Percy: k. on my way_

5 minutes later a green lamborghini gallardo pulled up to Pipers house. The window rolled down and Percy's face was shown. "nice jammies, Wise girl."

"yea whatever." i said as i got into the car. I turned on the radio to 103.5 like i used to when we were dating. the song The Way by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller came on. I froze. This was our (me and percy's) song. i was about to change the station but then i got a better idea. I started to sing with Ariana.

 _You give me that kind of something_

 _Want it all the time, need it everyday_  
 _On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100_  
 _Never get enough, I can't stay away_

 _If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
 _You can get whatever you need from me_  
 _Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
 _And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

 _So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

 _I got a bad boy, I must admit it_  
 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
 _And I don't care who sees it babe_  
 _I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

 _I love the way (you make me feel)_  
 _I love the way (I love it)_  
 _Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
 _Ooh, I love the way (I love it) the way you love me_

 _Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_  
 _When you put your lips on mine_  
 _And honey it ain't a question (question)_  
 _Cause boy I know just what you like_

 _So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
 _Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_  
 _Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
 _And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

 _So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

 _I got a bad boy, I must admit it_  
 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
 _And I don't care who sees it babe_  
 _I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

 _I love the way (you make me feel)_  
 _I love the way (I love it)_  
 _Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
 _Ooh, I love the way (I love it) the way I love you_

Then all of a sudden Percy started rapping.

 **Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine**  
 **I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind**  
 **You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time**  
 **Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you're sleeping in mine.**  
 **You come and watch a movie with me,**  
 **American Beauty or Bruce Almighty that's groovy,**  
 **Just come and move closer to me, I got some feelings for you,**  
 **I'm not gonna get bored of, but baby you're an adventure**  
 **So please let me come explore you**

I didn't know what to do so i started singing again.

 _So don't you worry, baby you got me_

 _I got a bad boy, I must admit it_  
 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
 _And I don't care who sees it babe_  
 _I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

 _I love the way (you make me feel)_  
 _I love the way (I love it)_  
 _Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
 _I love the way (I love it)_

 _I love the way (you make me feel)_  
 _I love the way (I love it)_  
 _Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
 _I love the way (I love it)_

 _The way I love you_  
 _The way I love you, you, you, yeah_

After that we just sat in silence for 5 minutes. Percy decided to break that silence. "You sing really good."

"Are you saying that i didn't sing good before?" i challenged him, playfully.

"No! i meant like you still sing good?"

"thanks. you can still rap."

"did you expect me not to?" he challenged me.

"yes, yes i did" i stated.

Just then Percy pulled up to my driveway.

"Wait, here. I'll be back in like 10 minutes." i said as I exited the car. I went to my room and got ready. i took a quick shower and changed into black leggings with a black crop top. i did my makeup and wore my combat boots. i grabbed my bag with my phone, sunglasses, wallet, and headphones. I left my house and got back into Percy's car. I guess he didn't realize i was back because he was singing along to "Beauty and a beat" by Justin Bieber. after he was done i cleared my throat.

"Oh your back. how much did you hear?" he was turning red.

"all of it." he was beet red at this point.

"Oh. we should get going." we spent the next hour singing, making fun of each other, and talking like we used to before. at some point i started getting tired and Percy noticed. "hey, you should get some sleep. we are still an hour away." i didn't argue and fell asleep.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

my eyes snapped open when someone was shaking me. "Hey, Wise girl. we are here."

I looked around and was shocked. i did not expect this.

 **so how was it. please review. also if you have suggestions for future chapters send me a PM. thanks**

 **Smile always,**

 **I**


	6. update (sorry)

**Hey guys! I'm sorry i haven't updated in a long time but i have my reasons. there's 3. the first reason is for the past 2 weeks i had state testing so that is pretty much describes it all. Also because of the test my school was pounding homework on me the week before. the second reason is that i have a major writer's block. i can't think of anything to write about. and the third reason was i was feeling kind of lazy and didn't want to write. i'm sorry i wrote this update, i don't like writing this and i didn't like when other people wrote this and i know most people don't like when we write these, and i realized that was rambling so i'll stop. again i'm so so sorry. now the usual...**

 **smile always,**

 **I :)**


	7. Camp half-blood

**Hey! It's me again! So as you can tell this is chapter 6. WARNING! This chapter is going to be short because honestly I don't know what to write about. :( sorry! Also i'm writing this at 11 P.M. and i'm tired. But i hope you like it. Now without further ado Chapter 6...**

 _ **Flashback to chapter 5**_

 _my eyes snapped open when someone was shaking me. "Hey, Wise girl. we are here."_

 _I looked around and was shocked. i did not expect this._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I look around and see... a camp. _Well obviously, Percy told you it was a camp._ But it looked like a regular summer camp.

"So what do you think?" Percy asked. I thought about answer without sounding mean.

"It's not what I expected." I looked at Percy who looked at me like I was crazy. I turned back to face the... camp.

"Well, I told you it's like a camp."

"Yeah, i know. But this looks like a normal summer camp, not a place to train spies." I looked over at Percy, who was locking his car. He turned around and faced me.

"I know what you mean. That is what i thought when I first came here." He held his arm out as a gesture to began walking. I took a step and Percy followed.

"So. How long have you been coming here?" I looked as Percy as he started to lead.

"I've been coming since was 12." My eyes widened. He's been coming here for so long. "But then again I only come during the summers and whenever I have an assignment."

"Ok cool. This area is big. Don't people get suspicious about this place."

"No not really because this area is over the hill and we own the area in a 10-mile-radius. So if someone comes on the area they are on private property." By this time we reached the bottom of the hill

"Now let me give you a grand tour of Camp Half-blood before you meet Chiron." We started walking around. and Percy started talking. we came up to a building that looked around for stories. "this is the big house. this is where Chiron and Mr.D live. You will meet them later." We started walking and we came across a strawberry field. I looked at Percy, confused. "Yes, we have a strawberry field. Don't judge." I laughed. Then we came up across a strange building. "This is the forgery and that building behind it is the armory. We will visit there later for you." We kept on walking and came across an amphitheater. "Yes. we also have an amphitheater. But it is so much fun. Trust me." We kept on walking until we came across 12 cabins and a fire pit in the middle. "So these are the cabins for the summer people or the people who stay all year to train. The cabins are based-off of greek Gods also 12 of the top-notch spies that run the whole Olympus Agency. So the leader like people would stay in the Zeus cabin, brainiacs in the Athena cabin, the people who make the disguises in the Aphrodite cabin, our brawn people in the Ares cabin." I looked over at Percy. "So which cabin do you stay in?" "I stay in the Poseidon cabin."

"I knew there was a reason call you Seaweed brain" I said as i laughed. "Yeah, whatever. let's continue." We walked over to a lakeish area. "This is the canoe lake and over there," he pointed off to the distance where something tall stood," is the climbing wall. Now let's continue." While we were walking i noticed that I didn't see anyone here. I decided to ask Percy about it. "Hey, Perce. Why haven't we seen anyone?" "It's lunch time so everyone is at the Dining Pavilion. Don't worry. I'll introduce you to everyone." We walked up to a building and Percy opened the doors **(AN: i know this is different from the book but i don't have an explanation so, bear with me.)** As we walked in everyone's turned towards us. Percy whispered in my ear,"This isn't really the full amount of people we have. Only some are year-rounders." then he walked up. "Hey guys. This is Annabeth," He pointed towards me. I walked forward. "Uhh... Hi." i said. Percy continued. "She is new is going to help us, so be nice." With that he grabbed my hand and introduced me to people. There is a lot of people who stay here all year. After 10 minutes of introductions we left. When we came out Percy pointed north. "That is the Long Island Sound. That's my favorite place." I let out a laugh,"I'm not surprised. You love the water. That's why i call you Seaweed Brain." He let out a laugh as we continued walking. We came across a barn. "This is our horse stable. Most campers don't have horses though. But i am not like them. My horse Blackjack is in there." We continued walking. Then we came across a building that looked like a mini Colosseum that got renovated. "This is the combat arena. We come here to fight with anything but archery, that's what the archery range is for." I stared at the architecture of the building. "I like the architecture too. Whenever I see it, I think of how you would start rambling about it, if i ever brought you here. Well, now I did." I looked at Percy when he said that. He shook his head.

"Come on. Chiron is expecting you." With that he started walking. I quickly followed and we walked up to the Big House in silence. When we got there Percy led me inside. He led me to a door and knocked. I heard a muffled "Come in!" We saw a man with gray hair and brown eyes. **(AN: is that his description. i don't know.)**

"Ah. You must be Annabeth. I am Chiron."

 **That is the end of chapter 6. i know its shorter than usual and i am sorry. Also i didn't know how to finish this chapter. Anyways review and if you have ideas PM me. Thank you guys. 3**

 **Smile always,** **I**


	8. he's the criminal!

**HI! It's me again. I'm thinking of starting another story but I'm not sure. Tell me if i should. Anyways i think this chapter is going to be short. Maybe I DON'T KNOW YET! Now without further ado Chapter 7...**

 _ **Flashback to chapter 6**_

 _"Come on. Chiron is expecting you." With that he started walking. I quickly followed and we walked up to the Big House in silence. When we got there Percy led me inside. He led me to a door and knocked. I heard a muffled "Come in!" We saw a man with gray hair and brown eyes._

 _"Ah. You must be Annabeth. I am Chiron."_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"UH...Hi." _Nice introduction Annabeth_ I thought. Next to me Percy quietly snickered. I elbowed Percy and walked up to Chiron to shake his hand. "Please, sit. You too Percy." Chiron said. We both sat down and Chiron started talking again. "As you know I want your help to catch a criminal. But I need you guys to work together. Now before you guys interrupt let me tell you why. We need someone who is not one of our spies, to be cautious, hence you. But since you aren't trained, we need someone just in case, so we want you with Percy." Percy looked at me for conformation and i nodded. We looked back at Chiron who put a file in front of us. "Go ahead, open the file, the person you need to catch is in there." With that he rolled out of the room. I opened the file and couldn't believe it...

 _ **I KNOW THAT I AM AN EVIL PERSON BECAUSE I PUT THIS LINE BREAK HERE AND KNOW I AM LAUGHING BECAUSE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO IT IS, AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT... I AM NOT THAT EVIL SO BACK TO THE STORY AND MAYBE YOU WILL FIGURE OUT WHO IT IS!**_

I looked at the picture. It was Luke. I haven't seen him since i was 7, but I never forgot him. He was like my older brother. He is the criminal. "That's Luke. That's my Luke." I said to Percy. His eyes widened and he turned to me. "You mean the Luke that moved?" I nodded and read the file. It said that he was a drug dealer and has killed 80 people in 2 days **(I totally got that from the Avengers movie.)** and 1054 in all, he has sexually harassed 15 women **(** **Sorry if i insulted someone)**. He has done all that in 2 years. I couldn't believe it. The Luke that protected me when he was 12, is a criminal when he's 21. There were so many things that were going through my head. Most of them are filled with anger. Thankfully Percy broke me out of my thoughts

"Hey wise girl. Come on lets go." He grabbed the file and led me out of the office. We didn't leave the big house, but instead we were walking up may series of steps.

"Hey Where are we going." Percy turned towards me.

"I want to show you something." he started climbing again and i followed. He led me to what seemed like the attic and opened it. I looked around and saw 12 pictures.

"What is this?" I asked Percy.

"These are the people who started this organization. And I think you know a few." I turned back around and was shocked...

 **That was the end! I told you i was going to be short, and i'm sorry it is, but i had things to do and i wrote this in a rush! Any ways I'm so excited. Copa America starts today! In other news, you guys should listen to these songs, like i fell in love with them: _this one's for you, David Guetta; Unsteady, X Ambassadors; Capsize, FRENSHIP; Runaway, Bright Lights; Kill em with kindness, Selena Gomez; and Just the way you are, Bruno Mars ft. Lupe Fiasco. I think that all._**

 ** _UNTIL NEXT TIME, I! 3 :)_**


	9. dresses galore

**Hey everybody! I know i haven't updated in a long time and I'm so sorry. I was a a summer camp for 3 weeks and we weren't allowed to bring and kind of tech device other than my phone so... Yeah. Anyways are there any Potterheads or TMI fans reading this. If there is cootos to you. Now without further ado chapter 8...**

 ** _Flash back to chapter 7_**

 _I looked around and saw 13 pictures. "What is this?" I asked Percy_

 _"These are the people who started this organization. And I think you know a few." I turned back around and was shocked..._

 ** _End of flashback_**

I saw faces I knew well. I saw my mom Athena, Aphrodite (Piper's mom), Poseidon (Percy's dad), and Zeus (Thalia and Jason's dad) to name a few.

"What do you mean they started the organization?" I asked.

"I mean that they are the 13 best spies and decided to come together and make the organization. They made camp Half-blood, for future spies who are their kids or just someone who they know would make amazing spies." Percy said intently.

"Who are these people?" I asked while I was still looking around.

"They go in order of the cabins. the first one is Zeus, second is Hera, the third is Poseidon, fourth is Demeter, fifth is Ares, sixth is Athena, seventh is Apollo, eighth is his sister Artemis, ninth is Hephaestus, the tenth is Aphrodite, the eleventh is Hermes, twelfth is Dionysus, thirteenth is Hades," Percy said while he pointed to each. "All of them do something. The cabins for them represent something. Zeus cabin is where all the leaders of missions stay. Hera is basically the sidelines cabin. Poseidon is the brave and unrestrained. Demeter is the crops and all science stuff. Ares is all the fighters and strong people are. Athena is where the brainiacs are, also where we get floorplans and battle plans from. Apollo has all the archers, doctors, and infirmary is at. Artemis is where the female archers are at, but they fight in a group, call themselves the Hunters. Hephaestus is where the forgery is at, so the weapons are made there. Aphrodite is basically or disguise cabin. Seriously, they are miracle workers when it comes to disguises. Hermes is where our tricksters, thieves, and distractions stay at. Dionysus, well, they are fighters but they don't fit into any other category so that's where they are." I snorted when he said that. I looked around and finally noticed something else. Well two things.

"Hey, aren't all these people famous for things. How can they be famous and be spies?" i asked Percy.

"They are so good they have never been caught in action." Percy responded easily.

"Also, do there kids know about this?" i asked him.

"Yeah, some of the special kids know. They are also spies, you know, if they want to be. You are now added to that." Percy said cheekily.

"Some of them are spies? Like who?" I asked.

 **Percy's POV**

"You'll find out soon. All the spies including the top 13 are coming to welcome you." I said happily. Annabeth started to say something, but I cut her off. "Before you ask why, it's because you are a newbie and you are taking on a crazy big case that most of the seniors are scared to take."

"Ok, can we go get me a weapon?" she said cheerfully. I got scared. Getting Annabeth a weapon is kind of scary.

"Uh... Sure lets go. Also you have to wear something formal for tonight, so we will visit the Aphrodite cabin later." Annabeth made a distasteful face and I laughed. She never liked to wear anything formal.

I started walking downstairs and Annabeth followed. We walked to the forgery, and went inside.

 **Annabeth's POV**

We walked into the forgery and I suddenly felt really hot. Percy walked towards another door in here and I followed him. We walked in and I saw a big room full of daggers, swords, and guns. Percy turned to me and said," Pick a gun, and a sword or dagger." I looked around until I saw a bronze dagger. I immediately wanted it. I went to it and took it. The hilt fit perfectly in my hand. I weighed it and it was perfect. I went towards Percy and put it in his hand. Then I walked towards the guns. I turned towards Percy.

"Are these guns loaded?" I asked. "No we fill them if we want to practice or if we are going on a mission." I turned back towards the guns and just looked at them. I surveyed the wall until one caught my eye. But there was a problem. The gun was a the ceiling and a 5"7' person cannot reach that. I jumped to get it, but my hand barely skimmed the shelf. Then, a hand came from behind me and grabbed the gun. I turned towards Percy and took the gun from his hands. "Thanks."

"Anytime. You want these 2 things?" Percy asked. I nodded. He took them and we walked out of the forgery.

"Ok. Now lets head over the Aphrodite cabin." We walked over and Percy called. "Lacey!" A blonde girl came over to us.

"Annabeth meet Lacey. Lacey we need my tux and a dress for Annabeth." Lacey looked at me, and studied my body. Then, she grabbed my hand and dragged me. She called out, "Percy, you know where your tux is. Get it yourself and leave."

We walked to the very back. I looked around and saw 4 fitting rooms and long gowns everywhere. She turned to me. "Go in the dressing room and wait there. I am going to bring 10 dresses and your going to try the on and sow me. Then we'll choose the best dress." With that she shoved me into a dressing room.

Twenty minutes later she came withe 10 dresses as promised. This is going to take a while...

 **So how'd you like the chapter. So i have nothing to say... Yeah. UM, Review and PM me for ideas on future chapters... Any ways bye!**

 **Oh yeah! i found this quote and it made me laugh so I'm sharing it with you guys. "Players, don't mess with soccer girls. They are trained to kick balls..."**

 **Bye ~ I**


	10. the perfect one

**Hello everybody in the world of the internet... or whoever actually reads this Fanfic. It's me again with more to offer. I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore. Anyways I only have a month of summer left. I know tears, and more tears. Does anyone like pop punk? cool thanks... Now onto chapter 9!**

 _ **Flashback to chapter 8**_

 _We walked to the very back. I looked around and saw 4 fitting rooms and long gowns everywhere. She turned to me. "Go in the dressing room and wait there. I am going to bring 10 dresses and your going to try the on and sow me. Then we'll choose the best dress." With that she shoved me into a dressing room._

 _Twenty minutes later she came withe 10 dresses as promised. This is going to take a while..._

 ** _End of flashback_**

The dresses were pink, green, teal, blue, yellow, white, gold, gray, black, and red. They were different lengths, and designs. "Try on every dress then show me." Lacey said, then she sat down on the couch in front of the dressing room. **(BTW... for each dress it's going to be a different chapter... also i'll have the links in my profile if you want to see it)**

I started with the pink dress. The dress is hot pink and floor length. It is strapless and is covered in sliver sequins from the waist up. I put it on and went outside the room to show it to Lacey. Once she saw me she shook her head and i agreed with her. I went back inside to try on the next dress.

Next is a green dress. It is lime green and reached my lower thighs. It is strapless and the top was covered in black lace. Around the waist is black ribbon that had a bow on the side. I went to show Lacey and I started shaking my head before she did. I went back inside for the next dress.

Next is the teal dress. This dress is short and reached midthigh. It is only a little puffy and the top was sparkly. I put it on and it did not look that bad. I went to show Lacey. "Oh that looks good. Put that to the side and try on the rest." I went inside and did as she said.

The next dress is the blue one. This dress is midnight blue and floor length. It is strapless and really simple. I put it on and looked in the mirror. The dress was nice but it didn't suit me. I went to show Lacey and she agreed with me. I went back inside to try on the next dress.

Next is the yellow one. The dress looked like a ball gown. It is strapless and had silver stripes going down from the top to the waist. The dress is pretty but not that great on me. I showed Lacey and she said, "The dress isn't meant for you." I went back on and tried on the next dress.

The next dress is white. the top part had some sheer material and is covered in gold designs. The designs went around my neck and the dress is backless. From the waist down is white and reached the floor. It was really pretty. I showed Lacey. "That looks great. Put it to the side." I went back in and tried on the next dress.

The next one is the gold one. The dress is short and only reached my lower thigh. It is only semi-poofy and the top is covered in glitter. From the waist down the glitter ombre. I showed Lacey and she was shaking her head. I agreed with her. I went back to try on the next dress.

The next dress is gray. The dress was floor length. It has a belt around the waist and the top has a glittery design on it. It is strapless and really pretty. I put it on and looked in the mirror. The dress looks so pretty and simple. I went outside and Lacey started nodding. I took that as a yes and went back inside. I went to go try on the next dress.

the next dress is black. The dress is a ball gown. The bottom is poofy. The top is covered in gold sequins. The dress has two thin straps. I put it on and looked in the mirror. The dress was so pretty and looked good. I went to go show Lacey and she had agreed with me. I put that dress to the side and went to go try on the last dress.

The last dress is red. The dress was beautiful. It was very simple and reached the floor. The dress Had two silver straps that stayed on my shoulders. I looked in the mirror and gasped. The dress fit and showed my curves and it dragged a little in the back. I twirled and the bottom lifted up a little. I went outside to show Lacey and she gasped.

"This is the dress. Take it off and I'll pack it for you to wear later. Oh my gods! I have to find accessories and shoes! I'll be right back. Don't take of the dress." She disappeared and came back 5 minutes later. She was carrying silver glittery heels and silver earrings in one hand. In the other she was carrying a silver clutch bag. "Put these on." I put everything on and Lacey squealed. "Take everything off and leave it here. Come back in 2 hours so you can get it and i can do your makeup and hair."

I turned around and went back inside to change back into my clothes. I left the cabin and went outside. I looked around and couldn't find Percy. I decided to text him.

 **Me: Dude! where are you?**

 _Percy: I'm in my cabin. You can come if your done. It's the Poseidon cabin._

 **Me: Wow! Surprise, Surprise!**

After that i started walking towards the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door. Percy opened the door and said, "so where is your outfit?'

"It's with Lacey. She said to go back in 2 hours to get ready."

"ok. What do you want to do?"

"I don' know. Lets just hang out somewhere."

"OK. So are you excited for tonight." Percy said as he started walking.

"Kind of. But I'm nervous. What if I say or do something wrong. I mean they are people I don't know." I said as i fall into step with him

"Oh I forgot to tell you. A lot of the spies attend our school. I think almost all of them do." Percy says. Suddenly he stops walking and I finally look up. We were at the Long Island Sound.

"I thought you needed to relax before the ball, so I brought you here. Also I wanted to ask you a question." Percy said nervously.

"Sure." I said, bewildered.

"Will you be my date tonight." He asked nervously.

"Ok"

"Now i know you- wait did you say yes?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yes." I saw Percy release a breath then lay down in the sand. I sat down next to him and we started talking like we were in the car. Eventually 2 hours passed and I was walking into the Aphrodite cabin again. Lacey grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back. Let the torture began.

 **HEY! That was the end of chapter 9. Next chapter is the ball. Yeah. Anyways, I am going to an All Time Low concert on the 12th! I'm so excited! thats all i have to say so... Reveiw, favorite, and PM me for ideas...Thanks**

 **~I**


	11. The ball part I

**Hello internet friends! *gets unenthusiastic hi's back* So this AN was** **pre written** **and I don't know when I'm going to publish this so yeah... Anyways this chapter is the ball! Who do you think the next** **generation** **spies are... well you'll find out, only if you read it. OMG i sound like those people on TV that try to sell you things... Anyways on to chapter 10...**

 _ **Flashback to chapter 9**_

 _Eventually 2 hours passed and I was walking into the Aphrodite cabin again. Lacey grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back. Let the torture began._

 ** _End of flashback_**

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

After an hour of torture I was ready. Let me give you a recap: I was first dragged to a salon chair and Lacey did my hair which took 15 minutes. Then she took me to a vanity table like the ones in movies, you know the ones with the lights around the mirror, where she did my makeup, which took 30 minutes. Then I was dragged to the dressing rooms and out on my dress. I put on the accessories, and finally I was ready.

"OK, Annabeth! You look so pretty! Look in the mirror. I turned around and gasped. My hair was pulled up in a fancy messy bun and had two strands around my face. My makeup was a simple smokey eye, but I had red matte lipstick that was the same shade as the dress. I turned around and hugged Lacey.

"Oh my gods! This is amazing!" I looked at Lacey and realized what she was wearing. She had a periwinkle dress that was floor length. It was really simple and had lace at the top. She was wearing white stilettos and was carrying my silver clutch and a white clutch. Her hair was loose and in beach waves and had a neutral smoky eye. She was wearing light pink lipstick and was grinning. "Lacey you look beautiful." I cooed.

She handed me my clutch and said," Not as gorgeous as you. Here I put the lipstick in if you need to reapply." I hugged her again and thanked her. I walked over to my stuff and put my phone and mirror in my clutch. I said thank-you one more time and walked outside. I looked around and saw Percy talking to someone- I think it was Travis. Percy's back was to me so I decided to tease him.

I walked up behind Percy and skimmed my fingers across his shoulders. He immediately tensed and turned around. He saw my and his eyes widened, as did mine. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt. He had on a light green tie. He was even wearing dress shoes. I looked at him and he was gaping.

"How do I look?" I asked amused by his reaction. He opened and closed his mouth, like a fish, almost 7 times until Travis said from behind him," You look really pretty, and if Percy doesn't say anything I could be your date." He winked so I know it was a joke, and nodded.

Percy glared at Travis and said,"I don't Katie will be too happy about that." Travis turned red and left and i crossed my hands and asked again. "How do I look?" Percy cleared his throat like he was going to make an announcement, "Annabeth Chase. You look beautiful! Gorgeous! Stunning! Amazing! Goddess-like! I'm running out of words!" I laughed and Percy chuckled with me.

"Come on the limo is waiting for us."

"Limo? I thought it was going to be here." I said, confused.

Percy laughed and said,"Where can we have a ball here. We are going to Olympus manor."

I gasped. Olympus manor is one of the most luxurious places in the world. **(AN: not real i just made this up)** Percy grabbed my hand and we went up the hill. After we reached the other side I saw ten or so black limos waiting. Percy took me to the last limo as all the others started to leave. Inside was Travis and Conner Stoll, and Conner's date, Lacey. Travis's date Katie, was going to meet us there. The 5 of us talked until we finally reached there, about a hour later. Everyone walked in to the manor. There was no one in the foyer, so I guessed that everyone was already in the ball room. Travis walked in first, most likely to get to his date. Conner and Lacey followed.

"Ok, Wise girl. You ready to make your grand appearance." Percy asked, clearly amused.

I glared at him. "Yeah. I guess." I sighed. Percy took a hold of my hand and we walked inside. Inside was beautiful. The grand staircase went down to a balcony, which separated to two different staircases. The walls had arched pillars along them. The room packed with people of all ages, and lined up in the middle were 13 middle aged people dressed in gowns and suits. There was also classical music playing. We walked down the steps to the balcony. Everyone stopped talking when they saw us. I looked around and saw so many kids from school. I narrowed my eyes at my friends, who were all either grinning or smirking.

A guy clears his throat and says, "Please welcome Annabeth Christina Chase." Everyone in the room started clapping, while i stood there blushing.

"Ready to meet some more people." Percy whispered while we walked down from the balcony. I groaned. We went around and met a couple hundred people. After almost an hour I met everyone, except for mes amis et les olympians. **(thats french... just saying... it means my friends and the Olympians)** Percy takes me up to the Olympians and I see 13 eyes on me. I blushed and looked at Percy for help.

"Well, I would introduce you but, I'm sure you know them all. So, everyone, meet Annabeth." I look up and i get different reactions. Zues, Poseidon, and Hephaestus just nodded their heads; Dionysus and Ares grunted; Hermes gave me a once-over and went back to his phone; Demeter and Artemis gave me polite smiles; Apollo gave me a handshake; Athena beamed at me and gave me a hug; Aphrodite started gushing at me but I blocked that out. After another 5 minutes of talking, we finally went to my friends. All of them had dates except for Zoe, Bianca, and Thalia.

Piper was wearing a simple strapless white dress that reached the floor, with all gold jewelry, and Greek styled heels. Her hair was curled and put up in a half up half down, with golden chains going around her head. Jason was next to her wearing a gray suit with a navy blue shirt and navy blue and grey plaid tie.

Reyna was wearing a purple one-shoulder dress that reached her knees, along with golden chandelier earrings, she was was wearing black wedges. her hair was straightened and had it all on one shoulder. Her date, Aspen **( He belongs to Kiera Cass just saying)** was wearing a maroon suit, with a gray shirt and midnight blue plaid tie.

Rachel was wearing a sea foam sleeveless v-neck dress that reached her lower thighs. she was wearing white studded heels and a silver necklace with matching earrings. Hair hair was in beach waves and pinned back. Malcolm, her date and my brother, was wearing a blue pinstripe suit with a light blue shirt and white tie.

Juniper was wearing a salmon strapless dress that reached her knees. The top was covered in glitter, and had silver glittery shoes to match. Her hair was straight and she was wearing a salmon flower crown. Grover was wearing a brown suit with a gray shirt and black tie.

Calypso was wearing a off-shoulder dress that reached her mid-thigh. She was wearing a silver necklace with matching earrings. She was wearing beige heels with white designs on them. Her hair was slightly curly and she put a silver flower tucked above her ear. Leo was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt and brown tie.

Silena was wearing a hot pink dress that reached reached the floor. It was long sleeved that was covered in lace, she was wearing teal heels and teal feather earrings. Beck was wearing a gray suit with a black shirt and a white bowtie with black stripes.

Hazel was wearing a simple black dress that reached her knees. It had two thick golden straps holding it on her shoulders and they crossed on her back, she was wearing golden wedges and a black statement necklace. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Frank was wearing a white suit with a white shirt and a champagne colored tie.

Bianca was wearing a dark purple dress that came to her lower thighs. It had two straps that were covered in black sequins. She was wearing black glittery heels, and black chandelier earrings. Her hair was pulled into a side braid.

Drew was wearing a short beige dress that had black lace on it. She had a black clutch and beige heels. Her hair was straight and she had golden glitter in it. Her date, Gideon **(Cassie Clare)** was wearing a black suit, and purple shirt.

Katie was wearing a light blue strapless dress that went to her ankles. She was wearing golden heels and golden necklace. Her hair was curled and there were little braids in them. Travis was wearing a black suit and blue shirt, with a black bowtie.

Nico was wearing a black suit, shirt and tie. Will, was quite the opposite. He was wearing a white suit, light gray shirt, and white tie.

Thalia was wearing a black dress with black sandals. Her hair was the usual spikes.

Zoe was wearing a silver dress and a cardigan over it. She wore silver sandals, she was wearing a silver headband in her hair.

Lacey and Travis came up next to us a second later. I stood there, confused on what to say. Thalia finally broke the silence and said,"So Annie your finally a spy. I was waiting for this."

"Um... OK? yea..." I said awkwardly. Everyone let out an awkward laugh, and our group was silent again. I looked around and smiled at all my friends.

"So your all spies?" I asked them looking around.

"Well," Piper started," we all do different things but yeah."

"Like?" I asked wanting a continuation.

"I am a field agent and do the disguises, so I stay in the Aphrodite cabin." Piper said.

"I'm also a field agent and I lead a couple quests so I'm from the Zeus cabin." Jason said.

"I'm a field agent and also a leader, so I stay in the Zeus cabin." Reyna said.

" um, I am a field agent and am also a distraction maker so I stay in the Hermes cabin." Aspen said. **(I just made that up)**

"Well I'm not really an agent. I just issue the missions. I also get my own place called the Oracle's cave." Rachel told me.

"Well I'm a field agent and make the battle plans so I stay In the Athena cabin." Malcolm said.

"I'm not really an agent. I'm like moral support. I stay in the cabin in the woods" **(I made that up.)** Juniper said.

"I'm kinda an agent, but I mostly recruit more agents." Grover said.

"I'm not a agent. I do the same thing as Rachel. I also get my own cave which I call Ogygia." Calypso said.

"I am a field agent, and I also forge some weapons and invent stuff, so i stay in the Hephaestus cabin." Leo said.

"I am kinda an agent, but I do more of the disguises, so I stay in the Aphrodite cabin." Silena said.

"I am a field agent, and i also create weapons so I stay on the Hephaestus cabin." Beck said.

"i am a field, but i have a weird thing that i can find my way around mines and other underground things so i stay in the Hades cabin." Hazel said.

"i am a field agent, but i am more fighting, so i stay in the Ares cabin." Frank said.

"i'm a field agent, but I'm also part of the group, Huntresses of Artemis, so i stay in the Artemis cabin." Bianca said.

"i'm not a field agent. I just do disguises, so I stay in the Aphrodite cabin." Drew said.

"i'm just a field agent, so i stay in the Hermes cabin." Gideon said.

"I'm a field agent but, I also study the devices used by enemies, so i stay in the Demeter cabin.

"I am a field agent but I'm also one of the thieves, prankers, and distractions, so i stay in the Hermes cabin." Travis said.

"I am a field agent, but I can also do the weird thing Hazel can, so I'm in the Hades cabin." Nico said.

"I'm a field agent, but I mostly work in the infirmary, so I stay in the Apollo cabin.

" I'm a field agent, hbut I'm also the lieutenant of the huntresses of Artemis. So I stay in the Artemis cabin. " Thalia said.

"I'm a field agent, and also in the Huntresses of Artemis, so I also stay in the Artemis cabin." Zoe said.

"I am not a field agent, I just do disguises, so I stay in the Aphrodite cabin." Lacey said.

"I do everything with my brother, so I also stay in the Hermes cabin." Conner said.

 **ok so I didn't know how to end this so I'm going to stop here, and then the next chapter will start from here. Also I am coming up with a new story, thoiugh I'm not certain when it will come out. I'll probably post a sneak peak in the next chapter. Anyways that's all for now! Bye lovelies!**

 **~I**


	12. another AN

**Hi Guys! this is not a chapter i'm sorry... this is an apology. I'm sorry i haven't updated the story in a while. I've been so busy in school. Literally in 2 months i took 6 test, 27 quizzes, and wrote 5 essays. Yea... So I have had time to work on the chapter but it is not done yet... But i do promise to post it this month... I was also planning to start a new story but i might not have time... I'm sorry... Love you guys... Bye!**

 **~I**

 **P.S. you should check out the K-POP band BTS... I'm obsessed with them...**


	13. idk

**Hey Guys! i know that i haven't updated... at all... like i promised... I'm sorry! Like genuinely sorry... Anyways... the reasons i haven't been updating are school, laziness, loss of motivation, and loss of ideas... the first reason is pretty obvious so not going to explain it. the second reason isn't really laziness, its that i have school then sports, or extra art classes, then homework, basically by the time i'm free i'm to tired to do anything. my loss of motivation is because i really don't want to stare at a blank word document anymore. that brings me to my last reason. i honestly don't know what to write anymore. i have an idea of where to go in future chapters but right now, i'm stuck... so basically i wrote this to apologize and say that i might not be writing for a while now... but never fear! i will be back soon...**

 **side note: i might also start fixing my first couple chapters because i realized how cringey they are...**

 **~I**


End file.
